1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image processing device capable of generating image data, which represents an image to be printed in a printing apparatus, and a computer readable storage medium therefor.
2. Related Art
A method called entropy coding, which is one of methods to compress image data, is known. According to the coding method, values frequently occurring in the image data are assigned short codes so that the frequently-occurring values are represented by the short codes in the image data and a volume of the image data is downsized.